Souvenirs reconsidérés
by EYLF
Summary: Hermione repense a son amour de jeunesse,ou plutôt l'amour de sa vie? Ceci serait plus probable en effet, pourquoi après toutes ces années cela ressurgit alors qu'elle est mariée? Tout ça a cause d'une lettre, inoffensive certes, mais inattendue OS
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir a touuuuuuus !  
**Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai commencé a écrire, mais je n'avais jamais publié d'histoire pour le moment. Ça commence avec ce petit OS qui va vous plaire j'espère !

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient a la magnifique J. et ma seule rémunération sont les reviews attendus avec impatience ( Beaucouuuuup d'impatience ;))

.**Souvenirs reconsidérés **

En y repensant aujourd'hui , au beau milieu d'un café a l'ambiance agréable, je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que personne ne l'ai su (enfin presque) , même si malgré tout, une terrible douleur me prend au cœur a chaque fois que j'y repense, c'est-à-dire la moitié de la journée. Et ce même avec deux enfants et un mari formidable.

Moi, Hermione Granger a entretenu une relation avec Blaise Zabini pendant longtemps, et sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Ça a commencé au milieu de notre cinquième année, fin janvier, on avait nos cours d'arithmancie et de Runes en commun lui et moi, il était le seul Serpentard en Runes, plus trois Serdaigles et un Pouffsouffle. Les premières semaines, on ne s'est jamais adressé la parole ; jusqu'au moment ou le professeur de Runes choisi de nous mettre ensemble pour un devoir en binôme.

On décida d'un commun accord de s'y mettre a la fin des cours afin d'en finir le plus vite possible. Alors comme convenu on se retrouva a la fin de la journée a la bibliothèque. En quelques heures nous en eûmes finis avec, étant plutôt bons tout les deux dans cette matière.

Aux vues des résultats que donnèrent les devoirs communs, le professeur de runes décida d'en donner un chaque semaine pendant deux mois, et bien sur avec les mêmes groupes. Cela ne réjoui personne évidemment ! Notamment Zabini et moi.

A partir de la, et jusqu'au mois d'avril nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver chaque mercredi soir a la bibliothèque. Soit pour traduire une nouvelle écrite en Rune, ou autre chose. Pendant les premières séances nous nous sommes mis d'accord afin d'entretenir une entente cordiale, même si, par moment, je me disais que si les regards pouvaient tuer, nous serions morts tous les deux un bon nombre de fois. Mais il n'était pas Malfoy, il n'avait jamais tenu des propos particulièrement féroces et envers moi. Et puis, à force, après les débats concernant tel ou tel sujet de travail, nous approfondîmes nos discussions. Nous parlâmes histoire, art, lecture. En faite, maintenant que j'y repense ce rapprochement s'est fait sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte, c'était comme une évidence après toutes ces heures passées ensemble. Nous étions passé du stade d'ennemis à celui de connaissance, et enfin a celui de confidents .Je pense oui, nous n'étions pas amis, mais plutôt des confidents, comme lorsque après avoir vécu un moment douloureux ,on se retrouvé sur un banc dans un parc a raconter ce moment a un inconnu sachant parfaitement que l'on allait pas le revoir.

Il me parla de la pression exercé par ses parents séparés, chacun de leur côté. Sa mère désirant la reconnaissance, attendait qu`il se comporte comme un parfait Sang-Pur, en léchant les bottes des personnalités les plus connues, au cours des réceptions mondaines. Et Blaise, oui Blaise, c'est devenu Blaise à partir de ces moments la, haïssait tous ces faux semblants, ces hypocrites. Il possédait deux visages. Le Blaise de Serpentard et mon Blaise, j'ai envie de dire, mais c'est plutôt le vrai Blaise. Un passionné, et passionnant aussi. Il était entier, et lorsqu'il parlait de quelque chose qui le passionnait, il ne pouvait que vous entrainer avec lui. Et j'ai évidemment succombé à son charme, à son sourire renversant, à ses yeux hypnotisant, à son éclat de rire magique.

Son père quant à lui, s'assurait indirectement qu'il rejoindra bien la cause de Voldemort au moment propice. Et dans ces moments, la je me réjouissais tant d'être ou je suis, d'avoir l'opportunité de faire mes propres choix et ne pas me soumettre a un détraqué. Et ça, Blaise me le répétait chaque soir. C'est fou, mais à cette période la, c'est lui qui m'insufflait le sentiment de devoir profiter de la vie et de chaque moment qu'elle nous donné. Que si on a envie de faire une chose il faut le faire, sans se préoccuper des contraintes ou de la réaction des autres. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je lui ai donné rendez vous un soir, très tard, pour lui avouer mes sentiments. J'ai failli me décourager maintes fois, mais je sais que je n'aurait pas été tranquille tant que je n'avais rien avoué, et dire que les Gryffondors sont considérés comme étant les plus courageux… On s'est mis d'accord pour se retrouver devant la salle sur demande. Lorsque j'arrivais il était déjà la, beau comme pas possible, avec sa chemise noire ouverte sur sa peau caramel, laissant entrevoir ses superbes pectoraux, et retombant nonchalamment sur son jean noir qui le moulait a la perfection. Il avait croisé ses bras, son visage était neutre, il était impossible qu'on devine ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Son anneau d'argent scintillait a son oreille sous la lumière de la Lune, donnant a son visage un air de mauvais garçon. Qui s'accentuait lorsqu'il souriait d'un air canaille, dévoilant alors deux adorables fossettes et d'étincelantes dents blanches. Blaise c'était ça, une beauté fascinante, hypnotisante. Et lorsqu'il dardait son regard couleur noir surmonté de longs cils recourbés, il était tout bonnement impossible de résister. Surtout lorsque ce sourire m'était dédié. Je me lançais alors, et je n'inclus aucun des mots que j'avais assidument préparé :

- Blaise, je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir

Son sourire se fana comme neige au soleil, il se détacha du mur auquel il était adossé, et s'avança vers moi.

- C'est pour me dire ça que tu as tenue a ce qu'on se voie ? Allons Granger, si ce n'était que ça, il ne fallait pas te donner autant de peine. Ce n'est pas comme si ta présence m'était indispensable.

Et voila, il redevenait méchant et injuste. Ça arrivait a chaque fois qu'il était vexé.

- Je sais à moi aussi, mentis-je. Après tout une amitié Serpentard-Gryffondor est impossible, tout le monde sais ça. Il faut être raisonnable.

- Ha et voila la miss je sais tout coincé qui revient. Raisonnable Granger ? Tu ne connais que ce mot, et dire que je pensais que tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Tu es tellement hyper-controlante que tu ne sera jamais heureuse. Et je doute sincèrement que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un qui pourra t'apprécier a longueur de temps, et t'aimer comme tu le voudrais.

Je luttais contre les larmes, mais c'était impossible. Je lui tournais le dos, c'est de ma faute si il me disais des choses aussi blessantes, je l'avais vexé et lui avait fait comprendre que je voulais l'évincé sans aucun remords de ma vie alors que c'était tout le contraire. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas a lui dire que je l'aimais tout simplement ?

- Très bien lui, dis-je toujours le dos tourné, je suis une miss je sais tout sans cœur et coincé. Et ma vie amoureuse ne te concerne en aucun cas, retourne t'occuper de tes pimbêches, Parkinson, Greegrass elles, elles ont peut être un cœur et te seront complètement soumises. Fais ta vie Zabini, de toute manière tu es incapable de voir la vérité alors je ne laisserais pas tes paroles me blesser.

- N'essaye pas de jouer dans la subtilité Granger, et dis moi quelle vérité je suis censé voir dans ton '' Blaise, je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir ''. Lâche toi Hermione et arrête les faux semblants.

Je remarquais que sa voix s'était adoucie, je me tournais alors vers lui, je m'en fichais qu'il puisse voir mes larmes, je plongeais mes yeux dans son regard qui semblait tourmenté :

- Je…commençais-je

- Oui ?

Je n'y arriverais jamais. Je pris la fuite le long des couloirs. Je me sentais horriblement lâche et les larmes tombaient sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est la que sentis une main me rattraper. C'était Blaise.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas te lancer je vais le faire. Mais t'as intérêt à te rattraper Granger, c'est la première fois que je met ma fierté de côté.

J'étais perdu, il me tenait les mains, et tout d'un coup il devint moins sur de lui. Il prit une longue respiration et me dit :

- J'ai des sentiments envers toi, qui datent depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines. Tu m'ensorcelles, et je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que lorsqu'on nous a obligé a nous mettre ensemble en runes. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure, j'espérais tellement que tu voulais me voir pour me dire que tu partagé mes sentiments que je me suis senti blessé lorsque tu as lancé cette phrase. Je t'aime Hermione, je te laisserais tranquille si tu m'avoue que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, je te promets que je ne t'importunerais plus.

Mon cœur bâtait la chamade, je n'arrivais pas a croire ce qu'il me disait.

- Oh Blaise, dis-je avant de le serré contre moi et de l'embrasser.

Ce fut une explosion, un feu d'artifice. J'avais tant rêvé de ce baiser. Ce fut intense et tendre, je fourrageais dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il promenait ses mains le long de mon dos. Je crois que si je ne l'aimais pas autant, ce baiser m'aurait rendu totalement folle de lui.

On se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle, sans pour autant se lâcher.

- Wouaw, je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse,sourit-il malicieusement

- En effet, je t'aime aussi Blaise, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Pour seule réponse il me donna un baiser encore plus renversant que le précédent. . Bien plus tard il me souffla qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps de faire ça. Et cette fois c'est moi qui ressautai sur ses lèvres.

On savait tous les deux que sa allait être dur de cacher ça. Mais rien que d'imaginer le fait de ne pas se toucher, s'embrasser, se parlait, c'était insoutenable. Pour nous deux. Il ne me promit rien, ni mariage, ni annonce officielle, ni sorties publiques. Seulement qu'il serait probablement le seul à m'aimer autant qu'il m'aime. Alors on se contentait d'instants volés durant la journée, et de passer les trois quart de nos nuits ensembles, bien sur il fut mon premier. Ron a toujours cru que c'était Victor, mais il se trompait .Cette nuit fait parti des meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie. Tout se passa à merveille. Et je ne regrette à aucun moment d'avoir franchi cette étape avec lui. Après une légère douleur, je n'avais ressenti que du plaisir et du bonheur a l'état pur. Ce fut doux et passionnel. Tendre et langoureux.

Chaque jour qui passait, nous devenions de plus en plus proche, plus amoureux. Et bien sur je m'attachais de plus en plus à lui. Je veux bien dire qu'il fut l'amour de ma vie. Vous savez celui avec lequel le monde devient plus beau, plus guai. Avec lui je me sentais complète. Mais une ombre planait au dessus de nous. Nos identités. On ne pouvait s'affichait en publique. La meilleure amie du sauveur du monde sorcier et un Serpentard, qui avait toutes les chances de recevoir la marque dés sa majorité. Voldemort aurait éradiqué sa la mienne. Alors non, ce n'était pas possible. Nous avions déjà envisagé de nous enfuir, mais il n'était pas lâche et moi non plus, Harry avait besoin de moi. Nous devions faire face à nos responsabilités.

L'été suivant la mort de Dumbledort il reçu la marque contre son grès. Nous avions alors plus de difficultés à nous voir, suite aux missions qu'on lui assignait et dont il refusait de me parler. Un jour alors que nous étions cachés dans une cabane aménagé pas loin de la forêt ou Harry, Ron et moi nous étions cachés il me donna un baiser bouleversant. Il me fit l'amour avec une immense tendresse. Mais je le sentais résigné, et lorsqu'il me tendit une lettre qu'au moment de partir, mon cœur se serra. Je savais que cela allait arriver mais je n'arrivais pas a le concevoir. Il me baisa le front et souffla un imperceptible « Je suis désolé, je t'aime tellement ».

Je restais un long moment les yeux dans le vague, fixant l'endroit ou il venait de disparaitre. Inconsciemment je ne voulais pas ouvrir la lettre. Mais je m'y soumis tout de même :

_Ma petite Granger,_

_Je t'__écris__ cette lettre car, je crois que malgré tout l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, il n'est plus possible de continuer comme ça. Voldemort commence __à__ avoir des soupçons a mon égard, et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il veuille te supprimer encore plus si je puis dire. Tu es en danger avec moi. Comme je suis en danger avec toi. Je t'aime plus que tout mais nous ne pouvons pas __êtres ensemble.__ Je n'attends qu'une seule chose, que cette guerre prenne fin. Mais malgré cela, notre histoire ne peut être sans conséquences. Le monde ou je vis est rempli d'hypocrites, de menteurs, de traitres. D'opportunistes prêts a te sucer jusqu'au sang pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de toi. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi. Je suis obligé de m'y soumettre, toi non. Je suis le seul héritier Zabini, je n'ai pas le choix. Je prie chaque jour pour que Potter arrive à vaincre ce monstre le jour de la confrontation, pour que tu puisses enfin être libre. Profites de ta vie, oublie-moi, marie toi avec un homme gentil, et sans problème, ai des enfants, je suis sur que tu ferras une mère formidable. T'écrire cette lettre me déchire le cœur, mais je t'en supplie, n'essaye pas d'aller contre ma décision. C'est une dernière requête que je te fais. Tu auras toujours mon cœur, on se trouvera un jour j'en suis sûre. Mais pas dans cette vie._

_A toi pour toujours, BZ._

A partir de ce moment la, je ne ressentais plus rien. Ni le froid, ni la douleur...Rien. Les garçons commencèrent a s'inquiéter. Mais j'essayais de masquer tout ça. Mais un jour Harry me trouva en train de pleurer alors que j'étais censé aller chercher du bois. J'ai eu beau dire qu'il n'y avait pas de cause particulière, il ne renonça pas a vouloir connaitre la raison de mon mal être. Et la je lui dis tout, Blaise, les cachoteries, notre histoire, et la lettre. Je lui ai parlé de tout, absolument tout. Il ne me jugea pas, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'un moment. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne jamais rien répéter à personne. Après ça il m'a soutenu, mais rien de ce qu'il put dire ne me remonta le moral. Mais je trouvais le courage de combattre en sachant qu'il y'avait de centaines de personnes qui comptaient sur nous. Des familles détruites, qui souffraient chaque jour, probablement cent fois plus que je souffrais.

Deux mois plus tard eu lieu le combat final, je ne vu pas Blaise. Et c'est a ce moment la que je découvris qu'il y avait un être qui grandissait a l'intérieur de moi. Et c'est la que je pris aussi la décision de la garder. Mais comment aurais je pu expliquer ça aux autres, alors je me suis dit que la meilleur solution serait de le confier aux personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Mes parents. En Australie. Au 3eme mois, lorsque mon ventre commença à se voir, j'annonçais aux autres que j'avais besoin de vacances, Ron voulait m'accompagner. Mais malgré mon attachement envers lui ces derniers mois, je refusais.

J'accouchais alors en Australie, d'un petit garçon. Et le lendemain je le déposer au seuil de la maison de mes parents avec une lettre, en leur expliquant tout. Et je suis resté la bas pour m'assurer qu'il ne le feraient pas adopter. Et c'est la que je détruis la part de mon cœur qui avait survécu. Car l'adorable bébé métisse que je venais d'abandonner, je l'aimer déjà de tout mon cœur.

Après mon retour en Angleterre je fis tout ce que tout le monde s'attendait a ce que je fasse. Je me mis avec Ron. Je devais aller de l'avant. Surtout après avoir apprit que Blaise venait de convoler en voyage de noces en Italie après un mariage spectaculaire avec Marina De Silva. Une Sang-Pur de haut rang. Il m'avait déjà dit que ses parents avait prévu de le marier avec elle depuis son enfance. Mais aussi qu'il ne la supportait pas, malgré sa superbe beauté.

Je me mariais avec Ron, bien sur je ne l'aimer pas autant que Blaise, mais j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Ron était comme une pommade qui agissait sur ma blessure, mais une pommade temporaire. Je sais que mon attitude n'était pas correcte. Mais je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur au moment ou il m'a fait sa demande,et je sais a quel point cela peut être horrible.

Avec le temps, ma blessure a commencé à ce cicatrisé. J'ai tenu ma promesse faite a Blaise je n'ai jamais tenté de le contacté. Mais une fois je l'ai vu au parc St-James, et lui aussi m'a vu. J'ai tenté de l'abordé malgré mon cœur qui bâtait la chamade, mais au moment ou je m'avançais vers lui, il recula. Ce geste me blessa au plus haut point. On s'est regardé un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le dos en allant rejoindre une petite fille qui glissait sur toboggan. Une adorable petite fille, qui avait ses yeux, et de longs cheveux noirs.

Et la je me suis promis de l'oublier, que je devais essayer d'être heureuse. Et j'ai presque réussi, j'adore mes deux enfants, et je ne regrette pour rien au monde de les avoir eus. De même que mon ainé que j'allais voir aussi souvent que je le pouvais. L'Australie n'étant pas la porte à coté .Il font mon bonheur. Ron par contre, s'est rendu compte je pense au fil du temps que je ne l'aimais pas autant qu'il m'aimait. Et chaque jour qui passe, on s'éloigne de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Je savais qu'il fallait que je le laisse partir, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre.

Quant a Blaise je n'eut plus aucune nouvelles de lui, il avait tiré un trait sur notre histoire sans aucun doute, ce que j'essaye de faire depuis 7 ans. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, même si je me dis qu'on a toujours le choix dans la vie. Mais je ne sais pas si cela pouvait s'appliquer a Blaise. Il ne se doutait aucunement de l'existence de Chance Granger, un adorable petit garçon métisse aux yeux en amande et aux bouclettes chocolat. Mais moi ce dont je ne me doutais pas c'est bien qu'on m'envoie une lettre, avec signé B.Z, un certain jour de janvier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux ****reviews**

Merci pour les commentaires supeeeeer sympa que vous m'avez laissé ! J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu si cette histoire allé plaire ou pas, et si ma façon d'écrire convenait. J'ai pleins d'idées mais j'ai du mal a les mettre sur papier, enfin plutôt sur écran :p. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment encouragé !

Quant a faire une suite je ne sais pas encore, j'écris actuellement une histoire et qui sais si l'inspiration me vient je vais sûrement m'engager dans une suite !

**Myth444 : **Merci ! Quant à la suite je ne sais pas encore ! On verra, pour la lettre, euh, imagine toi que c'était une superbe déclaration d'amour de Blaise ….enfin je dis ça…je dis rien :p

**Liyly : **Merciiii ! Pour la suite on verra. Quant au prénom j'ai beaucoup hésité, mais j'avoue l'avoir plagié, je me suis rappelé d'un très bon roman que j'ai lu y'a longtemps.

**Eliie Evans: **Merci pour tes conseils ! J'ai effectivement remarqué quelques fautes après ton commentaire et je me suis empressée d'aller corriger tout ça, honte a moi :s

**Nafrayu** : Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! J'ai essayé de faire passé dans la lettre toute la souffrance qu'on peut ressentir lorsque l'amour de notre vie nous largue. Ça a marché apparemment :D

**Ela** : Promis j'essayerai de faire tout mon possible pour une suite

**Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : Triste? Un peu j'avoue, c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé le suspens quant au contenu de la lettre, tu peux imaginer la suite que tu veux )

**Mademoiselle Lys **: Oh lala Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'es plus ! J'ai hésité moi aussi a faire une belle fin, sachant que j'adore les _happy end_, et les histoires tristounettes c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Mais comme tu l'as souligné, j'ai suivis le scénario d'origine, et puis qui a dit que c'était la fin ? ) . Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle fanfiction, je ne sais pas quand je la publierais, mais ça surement lorsque j'aurais bien avancé dans les chapitres.


End file.
